


Wandering Minds

by kyralians



Series: Renjun, Thighs, and Lucas' Fleeting Sanity [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Part 2, a series of drabble ig, implicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyralians/pseuds/kyralians
Summary: Lucas should not let his mind wander, especially not about Renjun in thigh highs.





	Wandering Minds

Lucas was tossing and turning in his bed, trying his best to forget the fact that Renjun was sleeping on the top bunk with thigh-highs on. The fact that Hyuck just forwarded the pictures did _nothing_ except worsening the situation. 

The pictures showed Renjun standing against the wall, hands covering half of his reddening face and eyes darting somewhere else. He still had his oversized hoodie on, but he’s only wearing the damned short on the first picture Donghyuck sent him. He wore the thigh highs on the second one, but despite the fact that it actually covers more, it looked way more revealing, way sexier, _kinkier_ in Lucas’ eyes.

Oh god did he have a kink for tights?

 

He let his mind wander.

(He really should’t.)

_“Ge.” The younger whimpered. He hovered over Renjun, one hand caressing his cheek and the other pinning Renjun’s hand above his head. Lucas had Renjun writhing underneath him. His plush white hoodie rode up just slightly to reveal his tummy._

_His shorts._

_Lucas tried his best not to stare at those shorts, or else he’d be pouncing the younger right now and then and he wanted this to last. He felt Renjun’s breath hitched as he began lowering his hand, running it through the crook of his neck, to the side of his waist, down to his tights-clad thigh, and went back up to slip underneath his hoodie, resting on the small of his back._

_The skin was soft. He let his hand roamed around, feeling the thump of Renjun’s heart against his ribcage before pushing the fabric up, exposing him. The younger shivered at the cold air hitting his bare skin, the rough of Lucas’ fingers sliding across his chest. “G-ge.” He stuttered, making the older glance towards him._

_“Hm?” He planted a kiss on Renjun’s jaw._

_Nothing came out. It’s silence besides the whimpers and the breathy moans and Lucas didn’t mind._

_He kissed him some more, on his cheek, nibbling at his lips, on his pretty, pretty collarbones and down to the little dip where his jugular notch is. The hoodie gets in the way, sure, but he didn’t really feel like taking it off completely._

_Renjun writhing underneath him with nothing but his attire as Lucas ran his hand along his leg, feeling the younger’s breath hitched. He slipped one hand underneath his hoodie, exposing Renjun’s perked nipples before slipping his hand under the shorts._

_And Renjun would grind on his palm._

_And he’d palm the younger until he came undone and—_

Shit. No.

Fuck no.

 

He quickly picks up his phone, shakily dialing a familiar number,

 

“Winwin-ge can you cook me something? I’m on my way to your dorm room.”

“It’s 2 a.m, Lucas.

What the fuck. I’m not your chef.” The other’s voice was groggy, laced with pure, unadulterated hatred.

“Yea, you’ll never be. Come on please cook me something, anything.”

“Why the fuck?”

“Nothing turns a man off like your cooking.”

“Fuck you.”

 

Ignoring the older’s continuing string of cuss words, Lucas grabbed his hoodie, bolting off his room in search of his sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter ig? same username.


End file.
